


Just Another Day in Achievement City...Right?

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minecraft, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Minecraft AU that's based off a prompt I found on tumblr. Gavin and Ryan go hunting one morning and run into a creeper that blows up Gavin. Ryan returns to the others with only Gavin's scarf and he blames himself for Gavin's death. The first couple of months are rough on the gang as they learn to cop with Gavin's death and it's a year later that something incredible, and quite possibly magically, that happens that completely turns the city up on it's head again. How will the group react when they find out that Gavin is very much alive but has amnesia so he doesn't recall anything from his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For this imagine Achievement City is basically the same, minus the wool logo on the ground and that Geoff's house is actually a fucking house, similar in style to Jack's. And all the houses are like actual houses with different rooms and what not. Also, I imagine the guys looking like this, if it helps to visually see it. http://img09.deviantart.net/da7d/i/2013/324/6/7/team_gents___achievement_hunter_minecraft_by_kyogreprincess16-d6v0t0r.jpg  
> http://img14.deviantart.net/1469/i/2013/277/1/3/team_lads___achievement_hunter_minecraft_by_kyogreprincess16-d6p6k70.jpg

The sun slowly rises over the horizon, spilling its rays everywhere to bath Achievement City in light. In downtown Achievement City light peaks through and around the giant pig, sheep, and creeper statues, mostly lighting up the center. Normally it’s residence would crawl out of their bed and ready themselves for the day, but since they have done so much in the past two days, including not sleeping, they all came to a consensus to basically take the day off, sleep in and relax. The door to Kung Fu house opens and out walks a man dressed in a black dress shirt and a red kilt, white knee high sock dress his legs and show off his black dress shoes, though a few of the other residence have argued are more like tennis shoes than dress shoes. A white tie adorns his neck as the man hoists a quiver full of arrows over his shoulder, bow in hand. Though he didn’t oppose to taking the day off, it just wasn’t in him to sit around the house all day and do nothing where there was plenty to do. Besides he was hungry and has to eat.

As he glances around the town, he notices movement in the stone house that’s built into the side of a hill. “That’s strange.” he comments, knowing that it’s owner was one to take any opportunity to sleep in, especially when they have been up working for the past 48 hours. He makes his way over to the house. As he approaches the house he can hear movement and shuffling coming from inside and knocks loudly on the door. The shuffling stops for a moment before the door opens.

Standing there is a young man dressed in a green outfit that vaguely looks like a creeper with a red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He stare at the kilted man for a moment before registering who he was. “Oh Ryan. What do you want?” he asks, though he seems a little annoyed and tired, his British accent breaking and almost completely gone from his voice, showing just how sleep deprived the lad was.

“You ok there Gavin?” Ryan looks thelad over. He notices the dark circles under the lads green eyes as well as how exhausted his body looks. Has he even slept?

“‘m fine.” Gavin replies. “What do you want?”

“Well I saw that you were up and was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but if you’re busy with other stuff.” Ryan shrugs and turns to leave.

That’s when Gavin notices the bow and quiver of arrows and almost as if by magic his tiredness and exhaustion melts away, leaving behind energy and he bounces forward, grabbing Ryan’s arm. “Are you going hunting?” he asks, his voice sounding more like it’s normal, happy British self.

Ryan blinks down at the lad, a bit taken back by the sudden change. “Yeah but you’re too tired; you’ll just scare all the prey away.” he tries to pull his arm free but Gavin tightens his grip and clings to it.

“Please Ryan! I promise I won’t!” he looks up at the gent with his infamous puppy dog eyes, pursing out his lower lip for an added effect.

Ryan sighs. It seemed almost unfair that Gavin can get just about anything he wants when he makes that face. He glances down at the lad to see the puppy dog eyes in full effect. “Fine but the minute you ruin it I’m sending your ass back got it?”

Before Ryan even finished Gavin squeals in delight, rushing into his house and comes back with his own bow and arrows in hand, happily bouncing up and down. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” he chants.

“Yeah whatever.” Ryan sighs, hoisting his quiver higher onto his shoulder. He makes his way in between Gavin’s and Michael’s houses, heading into the forest. “Come on.” he calls.

Gavin rushes after the gent, still buzzing with excitement but the farther into the forest they get the more Gavin calmed down, his entire demeanor changing from happy and carefree to cool, calm and collected; he almost seems like the embodiment of intense concentration. This is something Ryan notices often- whenever he and Gavin go hunting or are doing some vital work to ensure their safety in Achievement City, carefree Gavin turns into serious Gavin and Ryan wasn’t sure if it’s something that only he notices or if the others have notices as well. Not that Ryan doesn’t like this Gavin- it’s a nice change from annoying, regular Gavin- but at times it makes Ryan wonder which Gavin is the true Gavin: the carefree, annoying side or this serious, highly concentrated side; or is it a mixture of both that Gavin has separated into two very distinct sides? Whichever it is Ryan really doesn’t care, it wouldn’t change how he treats the lad, it’s just something he’d like to know for the sake of knowing.

As the trees start to thin out into a clearing, Ryan holds up his hand, signalling to Gavin to slow down. The pair creeps towards the edge of the treeline, both crouching down behind a tree. Ryan glances out into the clearing, scanning for any wildlife. About 200 meters ahead he spots a deer up on a small hill, grazing peacefully. Ryan turns to Gavin, signalling to him the deers location. Gavin peeks around the tree, locating the deer and nods. Slowly moving to the front of the tree, he pulls out an arrow and plucks it onto the bow string. Gavin remains still for a moment, watching the deer before drawing his bow and taking aim. He waits for the deer to lower it’s head into the grass before releasing the arrow. The two men watch as it flies through the air and pierce the deer’s side. The animal lets out a cry, jumping around for a little before falling to the ground.

Gavin stands up, smiling. “Nailed it.”

Ryan follows Gavin into the clearing and over to the deer. Gavin never ceases to amaze him with his incredible ability to hit a target that far away, and sometimes even farther, with such accuracy. Gavin pulls his arrow out, wiping the blood on the grass.

“Nice shot Gavin.” Ryan tells him as he slings his bow over his shoulder and pulls out some rope. 

The lad shrugs. “It was nothing.” he takes the rope from Ryan and begins tying the deer’s legs together.

Ryan shakes his head; of course Gavin would say that- he always does. He watches Gavin, slightly proud of how far the lad has come-from the pathetic, thin boy he, Geoff and Jack found all those years ago to this very capable, strong man, able to shoot farther than any of them, has a knack for making good potions, building sound structures and is almost a knot expert like himself. The thought makes Ryan smile.

But the moment is short lived as he hears some rustling in the bushes behind Gavin. Ryan moves to inspect but freezes, staring wide eyes as a creeper saunters out. The monster notices them and moves towards them.

“Gavin,” Ryan says in a hushed tone. “Gavin we have to go.”

“I’m almost done.”

“No Gavin I mean now!”Ryan hisses.

Gavin glances up at him. “Why are you talking like that?”

Before Ryan can even open his mouth to explain, the creeper is right on top of Gavin, hissing as it’s body flashes white. Gavin spins around and pales, his eyes wide.

“Gavin!”

Time seems to slow down as Gavin stands and turns to run away. He takes two steps before the creeper explodes, the cloud engulfing Gavin and the shock wave forces Ryan backwards onto the ground. Ryan lands on his back hard, closing his eyes and grunting in pain as dust and dirt spray everywhere. The explosion leave his ears ringing. After a few minutes when everything goes quiet, Ryan opens his eyes. The spot where Gavin, the creeper and the deer were is now a nice sized crater. Ryan stares in horror as blood coats the sides of the crater. He slowly crawls a few feet closer, eyes scanning, brain churning and heart praying, hoping for any possible way that the lad could have made it out of the explosion and is lying somewhere nearby. But the longer and the more he looks, the less he sees of any life and the bigger and heavier the pit in his stomach becomes.

“No, there’s no way…”he gaps. His eyes land on something red in the grass. It wasn’t blood for it was a brighter red than the red crimson of blood. He crawls over to it and with a gasp of horror realizes that it’s Gavin’s scarf. He picks it up with shaky hands, staring at the blood splattering on it. “No. It’s not possible.” he sobs, clutching the scarf to his chest. “It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry Gavin.”


	2. Heartbreak and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan comes back and breaks the bad news to the others, Michael taking it harder than the rest. They try to get back to normal, though Michael keeps himself locked away in his house, hardly eating or talking to any of them. Ryan gets fed up with it and deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this regularly but I'm taking 15 college credit hours and have work so it might be a little while in between each update, especially as the semester progresses.  
> As always, please read and review, it's much appreciated. Thanks.

The sun sits high in the sky as the other residence move around the city center. They all notice the lack of Ryan’s and Gavin’s presence. Geoff frowns, placing his helmet down on the table, causing the others to look up from their meals.

“Something wrong?” Jack asks, placing his cup down on the table.

“Where’s Ryan and Gavin?”

The others shrug. “Dunno.” Ray says.

“Maybe they went out hunting. You know how those two love to go hunting together.” Michael suggests, sounding a little bitter as he shoves a piece of meat into his mouth.

This makes Geoff scowl. “Something’s not sitting right.”

Before Jack could ask Geoff what he means, the bushes between Gavin’s and Michael’s house rustle and makes everyone stop. Ryan slowly makes his way out and into the city center. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief but Geoff notices the way Ryan’s shoulders are slumped, the grimace plastered on his face and how he’s clutching Gavin’s scarf in his hand. Wait…

“Ryan,” Geoff takes a step towards the gent. “Where’s Gavin?” The way Ryan slowly looks up at him and the sadness that’s in his eyes makes Geoff’s stomach drop and his eyes widen. “No. Ryan?”

“He…” Ryan swallows, licking his lips as tears well up in his eyes. “He’s gone Geoff. A creeper got him and...there was nothing I could do.”

Everyone stares at him, either from shock or horror or both. No one says anything for the longest time.

Michael is the first to speak. “You...you’re joking right?” he looks at Ryan, half hoping that this was some kind of sick joke but the way Ryan looks at him, the sadness and pity in his eyes...His hope quickly turns into rage. “No!” he stands up, slamming his hands down onto the table. “Gavin’s still alive! You’ll fucking see!” he cries as he runs into his house and slams the door shut, locking it as well.

Ray follows after the curly haired lad, standing in front of the door, trying to plead and reason with Michael to let him in. Geoff slumps into a chair, face blank as he mind tries to wrap itself around the information. Jack looks at Geoff for a moment before standing, walking over to Ray and tries to help him coax Michael out. Ryan sinks into the chair next to Geoff, staring at the blood stained scarf in his hands. Geoff watches Ryan, Ray’s and Jack’s voices white noise in the background.

“Ryan, are you sure?” Geoff asks. “Maybe he’s-”

“He’s dead Geoff.” Ryan cuts him off. “He was there one second and not the next. I checked everywhere around the crater and there was no way he could have survived.” A tear slowly rolls down his check. “If I just grabbed him and pulled him away...maybe I could have saved him…” The tears freely fall down his checks now. 

Geoff moves closer to the other gent, pulling him to his chest as Geoff wraps his arms around him in a comforting hug. “And if you did that maybe you both would have died. But the past is in the past- there is nothing we can do to change it, not matter how much we may want to.” he soothingly rubs Ryan’s back. “But we all know the risk that everyday, there is a possibility that we won’t come back, especially with living this close to the forest, but we’ve accepted this risk, this fact of life. All we can do now is accept this fact, however cruel and horrible and however much we don’t want it to be true; we have to accept it too and learn to live with it, no matter how painful it will be.”  
Ryan doesn’t want to accept the fact that Gavin’s gone, but he knows that it’s true as well as inevitable that he’ll accept it. But for right now he’s going to try his hardest to pretend that it’s not true and that Gavin will come back to them any second now.

 

The next day Geoff, Jack and Ray wake up to find Ryan and Michael locked away in their houses, neither listening to any of them so they decide to leave them be. The trio stays close to town, fixing minor things up and checking on the crops and livestock. Geoff makes sure that Gavin’s front door is closed and that the torches are lit to keep monsters out but other than that he leaves everything else alone. Who knows, maybe by some miracle Gavin did survive and will come back to them- a little positive thinking never hurt anyone.  
Two days after the incident Geoff, Jack and Ray find Ryan hard at work building a stall stone wall around the town. They’ve always talked about building one but have never gotten around to it, that is until now. Geoff and Jack start helping Ryan while Ray goes to check on Michael only to come back a few minutes later, shaking his head and frowning. They all are worried about the lads well being, seeing as he and Gavin were very close. They understand that Michael needs time to grieve but rarely coming out of his house and barely eating isn’t healthy. They try to get him to eat more, but he just shakes his head, saying that “He wasn’t that hungry” before retreating back into his house. This continues for another two weeks before Ryan- yes Ryan- gets fed up with it.

Geoff sets the freshly cooked meat down onto the table, the three others already sitting at the table. Geoff glances over at Michael’s house, wishing that the lad would come eat with them but knows all too well that he’ll wait until they are done to emerge. With a sigh Geoff begins slicing the meat and dishing it out amongst the four of them, though there was still some left over. Once the other food was dished out and plenty left over, everyone starts eating. Everyone that is, except for Ryan. The gent glares at the empty plate next to then, picking it up and dishing out food onto it before setting it back down as he stands up.  
“Ryan, what are you doing?” Geoff asks.

Ryan ignores him as he makes his way over to Michael’s house, kicking the door in. He stomps into the bedroom and pulls Michael out of it by the collar of his shirt, dragging him outside. The lad flails in the gents grip.

“Let me go you fuck!” Michael cries. “I’m not hungry so leave me alone!”

Ryan stops and glares down at him. “I’m done with your shit.” With seemingly no effort he throws the lad several feet in front of him, about halfway between Ryan and table. 

Michael sits up on his elbows, glaring. “‘My shit’? You mean grieving for the loss of my boi because he’s fucking dead, no thanks to you.”

Ryan balls his hands into fists at his sides. “There was nothing I could do.” he growls through gritted teeth.

“You could have fucking saved him!” Michael launches himself at Ryan, fists flailing. “You could have fucking grabbed his fucking arm and pulled him away the moment you fucking saw the fucking creeper!”

Ryan dodges the lads attacks, throwing him to the ground before pinning him down by his wrists. “You don’t think I don’t know that?! You don’t think that I wish I could go back and actually fucking do that?!” he hisses, tightening his grip on the lad as Michael struggles underneath him. “Because I fucking do! I really wish I could have a time machine or some shit and go back to save him but I can’t! I fucking can’t and I fucking hate myself for just standing there like a fucking deer caught in the headlights!” Tears fall and land on Michael’s face, causing the lad to go still and stare up at the gent. Ryan’s body shakes as the tears continue to fall. “If I could trade my life for his I would in a heart beat. I’d give anything just get him back and to have the chance to tell him how fucking I’m sorry I am for being a complete dipshit.” The words are so quiet that Michael has to stains his ears to hear them.

“Don’t say that Rye.” Michael whispers. “Gav…” he bites his lip, a few tears rolling down his checks and mix with Ryan’s. “Gavin...maybe gone...but I can’t lose you too...I can’t…”

Ryan stares down at the lad before leaning down and giving him a hug. “I really am sorry.” he says before pulling away.

“I know.” Michael leans up and connects his lips to Ryan’s.

It wasn’t needy or rushed or as intense as others they’ve shared, but it was gentle, firm even, as if Michael needed to know that Ryan was in fact alive, real and still there. Ryan closes his eyes, kissing back for a little before Geoff clears his throat. When Ryan pulls away and looks at the other three males sitting at the table, his checks slightly heat up, seeing as, for a moment, he forgot that they were sitting right there. Ryan stands up, offering a hand and helping Michael up, wiping the tears off Michael’s face.

“If you two are done, then I suggest that you eat before the food gets cold.” Geoff tells them, cutting into his meat.

“Right.” Ryan nods, taking a step towards the table before glancing back at Michael. “Would...do you want to join us?”

Michael places a hand on his arms, nervously rubbing it as he inspects the table, glancing back at his house. He’s silent for a few moments before he makes his choice and looks at Ryan. “Sure, why not.” he tries to sound as normal as possible but there was some nervousness in his voice. 

Ryan smiles, leading him over to the table and sits down. The others smile as Michael takes a seat next to Ryan.

“It’s good to have you back.” Ray says, still smiling at him.

The curly haired lad smiles at his friend. “Thanks. Sorry for taking so long.”

Ray shrugs. “It’s fine.”


	3. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have pasted since the accident and everyone is learning and coping with the pain, some seems to handle it better but really they are all hurting. In light of this, Michael and Ryan have grown closer and each finds solace in each other. Things are taken a step forward, but is Michael ready-and willing-to make room in his heart for another lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Longer chapter, fluffy smut included.  
> As always, please read and review, let me know what you think and if you find any mistakes I may have missed-it is very possible that they are in there. Thanks and enjoy.

About a month later things almost seem to return to normal, though there are moment where Michael or Ray will make a snarky comeback, expecting Gavin to make some kind of stupid remark only to remember the reality of the situation and are saddened for a moment before they snap back to their new normal self. Every once in a while, Ryan will flip shit, going into a rage that’s mostly directed at himself but occasionally lashes out at the others, and he disappears without any warning or without a word of where he’s going, being gone for hours on ends, sometimes even for days on end. Michael is the only one that is able to find him and bring him back; the lad has the ability to calm the raging gent, being able to talk some sense into him and it seems that same is true vice versa- Ryan is the only one that can get through to Michael when the lad experiences one of his depressive episodes to which he locks himself in his house and Ryan is able to coax the lad to leave his house and eat something.

Things get better over time, as the months drag on- Michael is having fewer depressive episodes and when he does have them they are a little less violent than in the beginning; Ryan has learned to better control his anger, though he hasn’t fully forgiven himself; Ray sometimes experiences a depressive episode, though they only last a day or two and are not as intense as Michael’s; Jack still has grieving moments but they are rare and pass rather quickly so he can help Geoff be the rock for the others; Geoff has been the strongest out of all of them, surprisingly, considering that his closeness with the lad was paled only by Michael and Gavin’s relationship-obviously-, but he allowed himself some time to grieve in the beginning and quickly comes to accept the accident as another fact in their world, having to be strong for the others. At first, the others thought that Geoff was being callous but sometimes they would catch him staring off into the distance, sadness is his eyes before Geoff catches himself and steels himself once more. Soon they accept that   
Geoff is just as affected as the rest of them, though he doesn’t let it show for their sake and not his own.

In the months after the accident, Ryan and Michael have grown much closer, seeming to have “finally gotten over their sexual frustration towards each other” as Geoff likes to put it. The two say that they are “just friends”, though neither will deny that maybe, possibly, there was a mutual attraction between them. Although they may feel this way, neither wants to push or pressure the other into anything and it’s mostly Ryan not pushing Michael because, even if he does still feel guilty and blames himself, he wasn’t the one that lost a loved one-his boi- and Ryan doesn't’ want to push the lad before he’s ready. Because of this they haven’t done much outside of holding hands and light kissing, usually on the check or a hand. Sure Ryan wouldn’t mind doing so much more, but only when Michael feels comfortable and ready to take the next step. 

One night after dinner, Michael helps Ryan bring the dishes over to the kitchen hut in between Ray and Gavin’s house while the others take care of cleaning off the table and putting any left over food away. As Ryan begins to wash the dishes, he can see Michael watching him, nervously twisting the bottom of his shirt in his hands.

“Something wrong Michael?” the gent casually asks, setting the washed dishes into a bin.

The lad straightens, his hands stilling. “N-not really…”

“so then how about you help me by drying and putting the dishes away?” he glances back at the lad.

“Sure,” Michael moves to stand next to Ryan, drying the dishes before stacking them to put away later. Occasionally their hands would brush against each other and each time 

Ryan notices the way Michael breath hitches just for a moment before returning to normal. After the fourth time, Ryan sets the cleaning rag down, placing the last dish in the bin as he turns to look at Michael.

“Are you sure that there’s nothing wrong? Nothing you would like to talk about?”

Michael also sets his rag down, picking up a stack of dishes and moves over to the cabinets, deciding that now was a good time to put them away and it gives him an excuse as to not look at Ryan as he lightly blushes. “Well…”

Ryan leans against the sink, wiping his hands dry as he watches the lad. “Well?”

“Well,” Michael swallows the lump in his throat as he places the dishes in the cabinet. “You see...it’s been six months since...since…” Ryan tightens his grip on the edge of the sink, knowing exactly what he was referring to. “And you’ve been so nice to me and so patient that I...that I...I thought that maybe…” he nervously scratches the back of his head.

Ryan scowls in confusion. “Michael what are-”

Before he could finish Michael turns and leaps towards the gent, pressing his body flush against Ryan’s, making the other’s breath hitch. “I’ve been thinking,” Michael says in a hushed tone, his breath tickling Ryan’s neck. “That maybe...it’s time.”

Ryan’s eyes widen and his heart rate increases. “Michael,” he glances down at the lad. “Are you sure?”

The brunette lad looks at him with half lidded eyes, slowly dragging his tongue up the gent’s neck to his ear, making Ryan thankful that he had the sink to help support him because just that one ministration had his knees buckling. “I don’t think I’ll know for certain unless I try.” Michael punctuates the statement by licking the shell of Ryan’s ear.

The gent lets out a low moan, eyes falling closed as his hands grip the lad’s hips, holding him close. “Oh Michael,” 

“If you two are going to fuck can you please not go it in the kitchen?”

The pair turns to see Geoff standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Both their faces turn bright red as they instantly pull apart.

“Geoff, we didn’t see you there.” Ryan says, his voice shaking slightly as if he was a teenager caught making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend by their parents.

“I’m cool with you two hooking up and everything, but no fucking in the kitchen or anywhere we eat please.” Geoff tells them before leaving them alone again.

The pair stares blankly at the spot where Geoff used to be before slowly looking at each other, now feeling a little embarrassed and awkward. 

Ryan slowly breathes in. “So…” he says, not exactly sure what he was going to say.

“So,” Michael repeats, looking down at the ground, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

Ryan licks his lips. “Do you uh...do you want to go somewhere else?” Michael nods, keeping his gaze down on his feet. “Ok.” Ryan pushes away from the sink. “Ok. Where would you like to go?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Ok. How about your place?” the gent suggest, seeing as Michael’s house was closer and the lad might feel more at ease there.  
Michael looks up at him, seeming to about to agree before a thought crosses his mind and he violently shakes his head. “No, no.” he says, slightly panicking.

“It’s ok; we don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.” Ryan tells him, gently putting his hands on the lad’s shoulder to try and calm him down.  
Michael takes slow breaths, trying to slow down his pounding heart and get his mind of those thoughts, leaning forward to rest his head on Ryan’s chest. The gent loosely wraps his arms around the other, holding him.

“Since you don’t want to go back to your place, do you want to go back to mine?” Michael replies with a simple nod. “Ok,” Ryan pulls away from the lad for a moment before wrapping an arm around his waist and slowly leads him out of the hut and towards his house. They take it slow, Ryan making sure that Michael was ok every couple feet that they moved. By the time they are standing in front of Ryan’s house Michael glares up at Ryan.

“I’m fine for the last fucking time. Now open the goddamn door before I kick your ass.” 

Ryan sighs as he does as Michael asks, leading them inside and closing the door behind him. “I just want to make sure that you're fine with this.”

“I’m fucking fine and I’ll fucking tell you when I’m not ok?”

“Ok,” Ryan leads Michael further into the house, down the short hallway to the end. He opens the door to his bedroom, walking in as Michael linger in the doorway.

He’s only been in Ryan’s house once before and even then he’s only seen the living room, so to be standing here in his bedroom-well almost in his bedroom- makes him a little bit nervous. His hands find the hem of his shirt again and he begins to play with it as he looks around the room in an attempt to calm himself down. Ryan’s bedroom is about the same size as his own, though Ryan’s bed sits in the middle of the wall opposite the door where as his own was in the far right corner. Even though Ryan’s bed appears to a queen sized bed- maybe even a king?- with nightstands adorning either side, there was still ample room to move around. A dresser sits under the window to the right along with a closet on the wall next to him. To his left, a large mirror hangs on the wall above a desk- you could probably see your reflection even when lying down in bed it was that big- and a door near the left hand corner to which, Michael assumes, leads to the bathroom. The walls and floor are a light grey, though the floor appears to be made out a soft carpet. The furniture are their natural wood colours, ranging from the dark spruce of the desk and dresser to the light birch of the nightstands, and apart from the bed’s sheets that are a dark navy blue, there wasn’t much colour in the room, not that Michael really minds; it’s a nice change from his highly colourful room- fuck, his colourful house.

Ryan is sitting on the edge of the bed, shoes neatly placed next to the dresser and he looks at Michael worriedly. 

“I’m fine.” the lad huffs before Ryan could even ask if he was ok. He slowly takes a step into the room.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Michael raises a brow at him. “I was going to say that we can stop anytime you want.”

Michael slightly blushes and looks down at his feet. “I know,” he says softly, his stands still twisting the hem of his shirt. 

Ryan stands up and walks over to Michael, standing in front of him. Ryan puts a hand on Michael’s, stilling them as his other gently cups his chin, lifting Michael’s head up, though the lad purposely doesn’t look at the gent. “Michael, look at me.” Ryan says gently yet sternly. Slowly Michael lifts his eyes up until his brown eyes are staring into Ryan’s blue ones. “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I’m not going to push you or hold you to some..expectations that once might expect of another in this kind of situation. If you just want to sit around and talk, we can do that. If you want to carry on from earlier, that’s ok. Even if you just want to leave and go home, that’s ok too.”  
Michael stare up at Ryan- sometimes he forgets how much of a gentleman Ryan is and how amazing he can be. “I…” he lips quiver and he closes his eyes, throwing his arms around Ryan’s neck as he kisses him.

Ryan slightly stumbles but catches himself and remains standing. He wraps his arms around Michael’s waist, kissing him back as his eyes fall closed. Slowly, Michael opens his mouth and slide his tongue along Ryan’s lower lip. Ryan moans from the action, compliantly opening his mouth and let’s Michael’s tongue slide into his mouth. The two men moan as Michael explores Ryan’s mouth. Slowly, while Ryan;s tongue begins to battle his own for dominance, Michael pushes the gent back towards the bed. Their moans and groans mix together as the battle continues, getting more heated with each passing second only to be suddenly ended as Ryan’s knees his the edge of the bed and he falls back onto it. Michael smirks down at him as he wipes the excess saliva from his mouth.

“I win.” he says smugly.

“You cheated.” Ryan objects, climbing up the bed as Michael climbs in, crawling up to him on his knees.

“Nu-uh.” Michael straddles Ryan’s hips.

“Did too.” Ryan sits up on his elbows, looking up at the lad.

“Did not.” the lad pushes his hips down against Ryan’s, slowly grinding down on him.

A groan escapes Ryan’s lips, his eyes falling closed, laying down against the pillows as his hands come to rest on Michael’s hips. “Fuck,”

Michael leans forward, continuing his slow grinding as he begins lapping at Ryan’s neck, occasionally nipping the flesh. “So this means I win right?”

“Fuck you.” Ryan breathes out.

“Promises, promises.” he purrs in Ryan’s ear, stilling his hips as he sits up.

Ryan lets out a small whine, opening his eyes. He watches Michael slowly loosen his tie, pulling it off. The piece falls to the floor as Michael begins to work his shirt open, slowly moving from one button to the next. Ryan thinks that this must be some kind of torture technique because he watches Michael move agonizingly slow, wishing that the lad would just hurry up. Finally Michael undoes the last button, moving the fabric out of the way as he starts kissing everywhere. Gasps and low moans are pulled from Ryan as the lad works his way up and down Ryan’s chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples as he sometimes licks the skin before placing a kiss. Heat pools in Ryan’s stomach, making him writhe uncomfortably. He abruptly sits up, bringing Michael up with him and shoves his shirt off his shoulders and tossing aside before shoving Michael’s sleeveless hoodie off, grabbing his shirt and pulls it over his head. Michael’s breathing hitches as Ryan’s mouth attacks his neck while his hands roam over the bare flesh of his chest. One of Ryan’s hands finds his nipple, gently twisting and pulling it between his fingers. Michael’s head rolls back as he lets out a breathy moan,

“Fuck...Ryan…” he groans, slightly bucking his hips against Ryan’s.

“Yes Michael?” he whispers, his breath hot against Michael’s neck. His hands slowly work their way down to Michael’s hips, playing with his belt but not quite yet pulling it off.

Michael lets out a low growl, glaring at him. “Don’t you fucking start teasing you bastard.”

“Why not? One of Ryan’s hands stays on the belt as the other moves down to begin palming Michael through his pants.

Michael lets out a low moan, bucking his hips into Ryan’s hand. “Fuck,” he mutters, his hands flying down to the gent’s kilt and starts undoing the belt with shaky hands. 

“Someone’s eager.” Ryan purrs, nuzzling his nose into the side of Michael's neck, breathing in his scent.

“S-shut up.” Michael slightly blushes. He pulls Ryan’s belt off, throwing it to the ground and start to shove the kilt down only to get it down a few inches before it wouldn’t go any further due to their current position- him sitting in Ryan’s lap-, whining as his actions were halted.

Ryan lets out a low chuckle, pulling back. “Something the matter?” he asks. Michael lers another whine, impatiently tugging on the kilt, to which Ryan chuckles again. “If you want it off you’re going to have to move your ass.”

Michael quickly rolls off, making short work of his pants and shoves off, taking his boots and socks with them and leaves himself lying on Ryan’s bed in nothing but his boxer briefs, which were just a little too tight. Ryan stands up, slightly laughing as he watches Michael undresses himself in a hurry. Michael turn his gaze on Ryan, about to yell at him when he stops; Ryan’s hands are gripping the edge of the kilt. Ryan smirks, turning his back to the bed as he slowly works the kilt off. Michael’s checks heat up and he swallows, watching the muscles in Ryan’s back move under the skin as the kilt comes off and when Ryan bends over to step out of it as well as take off his socks, Michael can’t take his eyes off Ryan’s underwear clad ass. It looks so nice and he wants nothing more than to lay Ryan out on the bed, running his hands over it as he eats the gent out. Michael licks his lips as Ryan straightens and turns around, taking in Michael’s flushed face, how he was spread out on the bed and the nice tent of the lads briefs from his hardened cock.   
Ryan sits back down and Michael is instantly back in his lap, his thighs on either side of his own as Michael captures his lips in a searing kiss. One of Ryan’s hands rests on Michael’s hips as he kisses him back, his other hand holding the back of the lad’s head. Slowly Ryan pulls away and kisses along the lad’s jaw to his ear, lightly licking it as he turns the lad’s head to the side, giving him better access to the other’s neck. Michael moans, opening his eyes-though he doesn’t ever recall closing them- to look at at Ryan but his eyes catch their reflection in the mirror, making him freeze and tense up. Looking at him and Ryan makes him remember all the times he would watch himself and Gavin, whether it was jerking each other off or Gavin eating him out, it forces all those memories to the surface and Michael can’t help but let out a strangled sob, his eyes tearing up.

Ryan immediately pulls away and looks at the lad. “Michael, what’s wrong?” he asks, placing a hand on the other’s check.

Michael turns to look at him, tears running down the side of his face as sob reck themselves from his body. “He’s gone.” he cries, closing his eyes. “He’s gone.”

Ryan lays them down and pulls Michael to his chest, his arms wrapping around him. The lad buries his face into the gent’s chest, his body shaking as he cries. “I’m so sorry Michael.” Ryan rubs the lad’s back. He doesn’t say anything else, just continues to hold the brunette and rub his back until the crying starts to ebb away, leaving the lad sniffling and shaking against him. Ryan pulls the covers over them. Michael’s breathing slowly returns to normal, though there was the occasional hiccup in between breaths. Ryan looks down at Michael.”What brought that on, if you don’t mind telling me.” he asks cautiously.

Michael takes a deep breath that ended with a small hiccup. “I…” he glances around the room and notices that he was lying with his back to the mirror and silently thanks Ryan and whatever god there was that he doesn’t have to look at it, because if he did he just might stare balling his eyes out again. “I...the reflection and….me and Gavin…” Michael wants to slap himself for not being able to make full sentences.

Ryan frowns in confusion, not really sure what Michael is trying to tell him. He thinks it over in his head and then it clicks. “Oh,” he says, realizing that Gavin and Michael probably have had sex or do sexual things in front of a mirror before. He pulls the lad closer to him, tightening his grip. “I’m so sorry Michael. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s fine.” Michael mutters, twisting in Ryan’s hold until he found a more comfortable position. His eyes flutter close, forgetting how exhausting crying could be.

Ryan moves with Michael, loosening his hold as he rolls onto his back so that Michael was curled up against his side, the lad’s head resting on his chest. He glances down at the other, noticing his closed eyes and how his breathing starts to even out. He leans down and places a kiss on top of his head. 

Michael lifts his head up to look back at him through half lidded, tired eyes. “Wha?”

Ryan softly smiles at him, a hand coming up to pet the other’s head. Slowly Michael places his head back against the gent’s chest, breathing slowly as he starts to drift off. “Good night Michael, my little mogar.” Ryan places another kiss on Michael’s head before he too falls asleep.


	4. Keep Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update; been busy with a few other stories and school.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Over the next couple of weeks Ryan helps Michael slowly learn to train his brain, in a sense, not to think about him and Gavin whenever he sees him and Ryan’s reflection in a mirror and cause his body to seize up and shut down whenever he thinks about the lad. Ryan has been patient with Michael, being his anchor and rock when he needs the getn and Michael can’t find a way to thank him enough.

Michael is well aware of how far he has come, him and Ryan being able to get quite intimate without his body freezing up, but the current extent of their bedroom activities is intense make out sessions and handjobs. He’s not saying that Ryan’s bad or anything-no nothing like that- it’s just that Michael wants to do more than just touch him, but the last time he tried to go down on Ryan and give him a nice blow job, his body refused to listen and it seized up. Ryan reassures him, telling him “that’s it’s ok” but it’s not; not to Michael. That’s why he has been secretly training, trying to make what Ryan’s always telling him true: that everything really was ok and that’s it’s ok to move on with his life. Michael thinks that, no he knows, that he’s ready to go all the way with Ryan; he wants to, he’s ready and he needs to show the gent that he was in fact ok.

The next night after cleaning up from dinner, Michael finds himself sitting in Ryan’s lap, sitting at the dinner table with Geoff, Jack and Ray. Everyone but Michael is holding a handful of cards in the middle of an intense game of poker. Michael was never big on playing card games because they just didn’t interest him enough to play. Now strip poker on the other hand; well that was a completely different kind of game, on that Michael could get behind. Currently Geoff and Ryan were tied in the lead with Jack behind them and Ray was trailing behind and Michael suspected that the other lad wasn’t really trying to win.Geoff looks down at his hand before looking up at Ryan, eyes locking with the other gent’s.

“Straight flush.” Geoff smirks, setting his cards on the table.

“Damn it.” Jack says, setting his hand down. “You beat me.”

Ray tosses his hand down on the table. “Man this game sucks.”

Geoff expectantly looks at Ryan. “You ready to admit defeat and hand the tower over?”

Michael shakes his head, knowing that Ryan has won but can’t help feel a little happy that Ryan would be keeping the Tower of Pimps, as the trinket was lovingly named by Gavin. Michael remembers it’s creation well: they were all out mining for useful minerals when Gavin stumbled upon several gold ores, bringing it back with them and got even more excited when he found out Ray found a shit ton more and brought it back with him. Gavin spent a good two days smelting the ores down and secretly constructing the tower trinket; the towers stands at about a foot tall with five two square inch cubes stacked on top of each other, the bottom cube is an oblivion cube, which none of them realized that Gavin had a small chunk of, with four gold cubes stacked on top, somehow all help together- that’s the one mystery of the tower they have yet to figure out though they suspect that Gavin used a potion or something. The whole thing about competing for the tower started out as a joke but now Michael suspects they still do it as a sort of memorial tribute to Gavin.

Ryan looks at Geoff. “That flush is good, but not better than my royal flush.” Ryan lays his cards down, smirking. “Nice try but the tower isn’t going anywhere.”

Geoff stares down at the cards, as if trying to figure someway to turn it in his favor but gives up with a sigh. “I’ve gotta say, well played Ryan.”

“Thanks Geoff. Now if you’ll excuse us,” Ryan say, standing up while picking Michael up bridal style, tower in hand. “We’re going to go celebrate my victory.” he carries Michael off to his house, opening the door of Kung Fu house with his foot and walks back into the bedroom.

Michael can hear Ray’s call of “no homo” in the distance before Ryan lays him down on the bed. Ryan places the tower on his desk before laying next to Michael. The lad scoots closer to the gent, head laying on the other’s chest. Michael stares at the tower for a while, laying there while Ryan idely plays with his hair before the lad summons up the courage and begins moving. He sits up, throwing a leg over and straddles Ryan’s hips, pulling his vest and shirt off at the same time, leaning down and greedily kisses Ryan, licking and nipping at the gent’s lip and then ravages his mouth when Ryan opens his mouth, moaning into the lad’s mouth. Michael’s hands slither up Ryan’s chest, pulling the tie off and unbuttons his shirt before pulling away so Ryan can take the offending article off. Ryan sits up, pulling the material from his shoulders and tosses it aside, reclaiming Michael’s lips as he grabs the lad’s hips. Michael’s hands slide down Ryan’s chest, teasing his nipples as they go, undoing his belt but stops as Ryan grabs his hands, the gent pulling away to look Michael in the eye.

“Michael, are you sure?” he asks and Michael knows that Ryan is just checking but Michael doesn’t want to have him constantly stopping to make sure that he was ok.

“I swear to fucking god Ryan, if you ask me that one more time I’ll fucking punch you in the face.” he growls, wrenching his hands free and makes short work of his pants, pulling them and his boxer off before grabbing Ryan’s belt again. “I will fucking tell you when I’m not ok, ok?” one of his hands comes down and roughly cups the gent’s cock, causing Ryan to gasp.

“If that’s what you want Michael.” Ryan groans, lifting Michael off his lap so he could remove his kilt and boxers as well, rolling the lad onto his back once he too was naked, capturing the lad’s lips in a quick kiss, moving them down to kiss and nip his neck.

Michael moans, turning his head to give Ryan better access to his neck and arches up into Ryan, hands gripping his shoulders. “Fuck Ryan, please,” he moans wantonly.

Ryan continues attacking Michael’s neck while one of his hands moves over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open and shuffling things around until he found what he was looking for. Detaching his lips from the lad’s skin, Ryan sits up and Michael looks up at him, eyes falling to the bottle in his hands and Michael subconsciously licks his lips. Ryan pulls the lid off, pouring a good amount of the liquid onto his fingers before moving them down to circle the lad’s entrance, making Michael slightly whimper. Slowly Ryan pushes a finger inside the lad, being met with Michael’s moans and that encourages Ryan to thrust his finger in and out of the lad before adding another finger, continuing his thrusting but moving his fingers so that he was making a scissoring motion to help stretch the lad even more. Michael’s head falls back against the pillows, moaning loudly as Ryan’s fingers brush over his prostate, back slightly arching. Ryan angles his fingers so he hits the spot again and Michael tightly grips the sheets, back arched as his mouth hangs open and moans drip from them like honey. Ryan adds a third finger, continuing to thrust his fingers and hit the spot while leaning forward.

“How does that feel Michael?” he whispers, fingers brushing against his prostate.

“Oh fuck Ryan!” Michael cries, opening his eyes so he can look up at the gent. “Fuck...need your cock inside me now!”

Ryan pull his fingers out, Michael whimpering at the loss and quickly lubes up his cock before pressing the head against Michael’s entrance. When Ryan doesn’t comply with his demand quick enough, Michael pushes his hips back against the other, feeling Ryan’s cock slip into him and he moans.

“Fuck Rye,” Michael looks up at Ryan with half lidded eyes. “Please,”

Ryan finds his body already moving, pressing his cock deep into the lad and was met with moans from the other, encouraging him until he bottoms out. Ryan leans forward, resting on one elbow while he grips Michael’s thigh with his other, using it as leverage as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, him and Michael moaning. As he continues thrusting in and out of the lad, he soon finds a good rhythm, being able to maintain that speed while changing the angle of his thrusts, trying to find Michael’s sweet spot. Ryan knows he found it when the lad’s hips snap back against his, back arched and a hand comes up to tightly grip his hair. Ryan groans at the action, leaning down and biting the lad’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“Oh fuck Ryan.” Michael moans, panting and sweat starts to run down the side of his face. “Harder. Please fuck me harder.”

Ryan grunts, slamming his hips against the others and his grip tightens on his thigh and Ryan knows that it’ll leave a bruise but he can’t worry about that now. All he can think about is the lad under him, eye screwed closed, mouth open and cries fall from his slightly red lips, back arched off the bed, sweat making his skin glisten in the even sunlight filtering through the window and Ryan can’t help think that Michael looks so perfect. He tells Michael this, licking the lad’s ear and he can feel sweat start to form on his back. Michael opens his eyes and forces himself to turns his head, looking at the mirror. Instead of his body tensing up and freezing like it normally does, Michael can’t seem to be able to look away, watching a bead of sweat roll down Ryan’s side, watching how his hips slam into his own and he can’t help but moan louder. He feels his already pounding heart speed up more as he watches Ryan’s hand move down his thigh and grasp his cock, Michael groaning as  Ryan begins to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Michael pants heavily, feeling heat pool in his stomach and knows that his end is near. “R...Ryan…” he can barely gasp out. “I….I’m…..fuck….” he cries, watching as he releases all over Ryan’s hand and onto his stomach.

Ryan groans, feeling Michael tighten around him as he climaxes, feeling his own end nearing. He pulls away to look at Michael but sees that the lad is looking at the mirror and he meets Michael’s gaze in the reflection, thrusting his hips a few more times before climaxing, releasing into the lad. “Oh Michael,” he moans, keeping his eyes locked with Michael’s in the mirror, his hips stilling to a stop and he lowers his head to the other’s shoulder, panting heavily. Once he can move again he slowly pulls out of the lad and lays next to him, trying to catch his breath. Michael tears his gaze from the mirror to Ryan, staring at the gent’s closed eyes. When Ryan does open his eyes again he notices Michael staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, knowing how much Michael hated him asking but he had the look like something was wrong.

“I didn’t freak out.” Michael says quietly.

Ryan blinks, a bit confused before realizing that Michael was talking about seeing their reflection in the mirror. He smiles, pulling Michael into a hug. “Yes you didn’t.” Michael buries his head into Ryan’s shoulder and the gent rubs his back. “I’m so proud of you Michael.”

Michael pulls away to lean up and kiss Ryan. “I love you.” he says when he pulls away.

“I love you too.” Ryan says, pulling him into another kiss. “I am really proud of you.” he repeats.

Michael blushes. “I couldn't have done it without you.”

Ryan smiles. “I’m glad I could help. Now, as amazing as that was, I don’t think we can go to sleep like this.”

Michael looks down at himself, sweat mixing with the dried cum on his stomach and he can’t help but agree with Ryan- he looked and felt gross.

“How about we go clean up then get some sleep?” Ryan asks.

Michael smiles. “I’d love to.”


	5. The Surprise Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update. Sorry for the long wait.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

In the weeks after that night Michael can’t help but to have sex with Ryan almost every night, ecstatic that he’s gotten over his body freezing up whenever he tried anything with Ryan because in reality, it was ok for him to move on; Gavin’s gone but Ryan is still here. Ryan is happy for the lad as well but sometimes he has to tell the eager lad no because either he was tired or he could see that Michael was sore even if the lad would never admit it. Those were the nights where Michael was happy to have bowjob night, as they call it since they both give and receive one. There are a few nights in which they are both too tired to even move once they are on the bed and usually end up just passing out. Even though Ryan can be steadfast on the fact that he’s tired and doesn’t want to do anything, Michael has his ways of getting Ryan to bend to him.

It’s late at night, the sun had set many hours ago and Michael wipes the sweat from his brow, just having finished extending the animal pins to make room for their steadily growing populations of cows, pigs, sheep and chickens. He plucks his vest from where he laid it across the fence, making sure that all the pins were closed and the torches had enough fuel to keep the monsters away- who would have ever thought that a lit candle, or in this case a torch, would really keep the monsters away. Michael picks up a spare torch, lighting it and begins to make the small trek from AH Farms to the city, arriving to find that everyone else was already inside so he heads straight for Ryan’s house, hanging the torch up next to the door before entering. He throws his vest onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs, pulling his boots off and leaving them next to the door, needing to wash the mud and shit off. He makes his way down the hall into the bedroom, opening the door to see that Ryan is already in bed, attempting to sleep because Michael watches him toss and turn. Closing the door, Michael makes his way over to the bed, disrobing to his boxers and climbs into bed next to Ryan. The gent feels the bed sink from the lad’s added weight and shoves the blankets down so that Michael could curl up next to him. Michael does lay next to him but instead of curling up to go to sleep Michael peppers kisses along Ryan’s neck and down his chest.

Ryan sighs. “Michael, I’m tired and I have to get up early tomorrow so I’m not in the mood.”

Michael pulls away and looks up at the gent. “From what I could see it looked like you weren’t going to get much sleep tossing and turning like that.” he runs his hands down his chest, one playing with his nipple while the other reaches down and cups Ryan through his boxers. “I just want to help you get a good night's rest so you don’t trap you and Geoff in some cave because you were too tired to focus on where you were mining.” Michael nibbles his collarbone.

Ryan groans, knowing that Michael was right as well as he knew just the right buttons to push and grabs the lad by his hips, pulling him on top of him. “You know I sometimes hate it when you’re right.” he growls, hand tightly fisted in the lad’s hair.

Michael lets out a small moan. “You know you fucking love it.” he replies, pulling Ryan’s boxers off.

Ryan lifts his hips up so that Michael could remove them before pulling Michael’s off and pulls the lad into a searing kiss, tongue vigorously exploring the others mouth and teeth clashing occasionally. Michael moans into the kiss, kissing back with as much ferocity as Ryan, a hand sliding across the bed and peeks into the nightstand drawer, pulling out the bottle and breaks away from the kiss, panting as he looks down at Ryan. The gent watches as the lad climbs off and kneels next to him.

“Michael?” he asks, watching as the lad slowly opens the bottle cap, pouring some of the liquid onto his own fingers and reaches around, beginning to finger himself. Ryan’s breath hitches, watching as Michael slowly stretches himself and soon has three fingers deep inside of him and he fucking himself down onto his finger. “Michael,” Ryan bites his lip.

Michael looks at him, his pupils blown wide with lust and desire. “Fuck Ryan….want...you to take me from behind….” he pants out, moaning as his finger brush against his prostate.

Instantly his body is moving, sitting up and kneeling behind the lad, eyes wide as he watches Michael continue to fuck himself with his fingers or a few moments before he’s pulling Michael’s hand away, pinning it down onto the bed above his head. Michael glances back at Ryan, watching as the gent picks up the discarded bottle, pouring some into his hand, capping the bottle as he coats his cock with the liquid. Ryan pushes the head of his cock against the lad’s entrance, easily sliding inside, him and Michael moaning as he bottoms out. Slowly he pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside the lad before snapping his hips forward. Michael’s back arches, the lad moaning loudly as Ryan continues thrusting fast and hard into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. It’s not long before Michael can feel his muscles tense up as heat pools in his stomach.

“Ryan…” Michael moans, glancing back at the gent.

Ryan leans forward on one hand, his other taking hold of Michael’s neglected cock, starting to pump it but not as fast or as hard as Michael wants him to go. “You will only cum when I tell you, if that understood?” Ryan whispers in the lad’s ear.

Michael whimpers. “But Ryan...I-I need to…”

“Then I suggest you find a way to hold off, otherwise I’m going to have to punish you and you won’t like it.”

Michael whines at that, but knows that he doesn’t want to have Ryan punish him so he forces himself to think of something else, his hands fisting the sheets. But it’s hard to keep his climax at bay when Ryan is pounding into him just how he likes it. After what seems like an eternity to Michael but as probably only a few minutes, Michael thinks he might just explode if he doesn’t cum soon. “Ryan…” he whines. “I...I can’t….”

“Just a little longer.” Ryan cooes in his ear, licking the shell of his ear. “Just think of how amazing it will feel if we come together.”

Michael groans at that. If he knew that’s why Ryan wanted him to hold off cuming than he should have just said so; it would have been much easier for Michael to wait if he knew that he would cum with Ryan. “You bastard…” he breathes out.

“Yes yes I know. But don’t worry.” Ryan’s hand pumps him harder and faster, the sudden increase makes Michael gasp and cry out. “I’m so close.” he kisses the lad’s neck, sucking on the skin as his hips frantically pound in and out of the lad. Michael’s moans and cries brings him that much closer to his end. “Cum for me Michael.”

With that simple command the lad is crying out Ryan’s name, spilling his seed all over Ryan’s hand and clenches around Ryan, making the gent cum with a moan of Michael’s name. It takes them a few minutes to come down from their high, Ryan slowly pulling out of Michael and collapses next to the lad. Michael glances over at the gent, grabbing the cloth off the nightstand and hands it to Ryan.

“Thanks,” Ryan takes it and wipes off his hand before tossing the rag to the ground. Michael curls up next to Ryan, pulling up the covers. Ryan drapes an arm around the lad. “You know I hate it when you’re right.” he says, closing his eyes.

“No you don’t. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Mhmm.” Ryan wants to continue arguing but his body is already pulling him to sleep.

When Ryan wakes up in the morning Michael is still curled up next to him. Yawning, the gent slowly pulls himself free, getting up and getting ready for a day of mining. Michael grumbles at the loss of heat, cracking open an eye to see Ryan fully dressed, pulling on his shoes. Michael grumbles again, curling up further into the blankets. Ryan smiles at the lad, walking over and pulling the blankets away just enough so he could lean down and kiss the lad’s head. Ryan leaves, closing the door behind him as he collects his diamond pickaxe and makes his way outside and over to Geoff. The other gent glances up as Ryan approaches, picking up his own pickaxe as well a bag full of torches.

"You ready?" Geoff asks

Ryan nods. "Lead the way."

Geoff leads them a good distance away from the city because resources were getting scarce in the immediate area around the city. The two men find a good spot and start digging, quickly making their way underground and are pleased when they find plenty of coal and iron. By mid day they have a decent sized mine with a plethora of resources.

Geoff wipes the sweat off his brow. "Phew. We found a really good spot."

Ryan nods while packing up the coal and iron. "Yeah. I think this one will last us for a while." He glances up at Geoff, tensing immediately when he sees something green move behind the other man. "Geoff behind you." He picks up his pickaxe, swinging at the creature when Geoff jumps away.

The creature falls to the ground, dodging Ryan's swing. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" An all too familiar voice that has haunted Ryan for the past year comes from the creature, causing Ryan to instantly freeze.

Geoff grabs the torch off the wall, standing beside Ryan and stares down at the creature, not really believing his eyes. "G-Gavin?"


	6. Gavin's Unexpected Return

The lad looks up at Geoff, lowering his hand that was held up in front of his face a bit. "H..how do you know my name?"

Geoff blinks at the lad. "Gavin, it's me Geoff remember?"

The lad shakes his head. "No. I really don't."

Geoff looks over at Ryan, finding that the other gent was still frozen, staring at the lad. "Ryan," Geoff calls the gent's name and that seems to snap him out of his daze.

"What?"

Geoff sighs, looking back at the lad. "Guess we should bring him back with us huh."

Ryan looks at Geoff. "Not that I'm arguing, but if we do that then I need to tell Michael ahead of time otherwise he might go into shock again."

“Right. You go on ahead and Gavin and I will be along shortly.” Geoff extends a hand out, helping the lad up.

Ryan nods, taking a torch off the wall and makes his way out of the mine and up to the surface. Even though the sun is still high in the sky Ryan doesn’t put out the torch because his mind is racing, trying to figure out how it’s possible for Gavin to be alive; he watched the creeper blow up and take Gavin with it, he saw the blood covering the crater so how the hell did the lad survive? Ryan can’t come up with an answer as he enters the city, making his way over to where the other three were sitting, casually talking about the farm.

Michael looks up at him, smiling. “Hey Rye.” his smile disappears when he takes in the gent’s facial expression and the fact that Geoff wasn’t with him. “What’s wrong? Where’s Geoff?”

“H-he’s back in the mine but…” Ryan isn’t sure how he wants to go about this, if he wants to pull Michael aside and tell him first or what.

“He’s not dead is he?” Ray asks.

“No he’s fine. It’s just...we...kinda found something…”

“What did you find?” Jack asks.

“I hope it’s something good.” Ray adds.

“Well…” Ryan scratches the back of his head.

“Ryan, just tell us what you found?” Michael presses.

Ryan sighs. “We found Gavin.”

The guys stare at him. “You’re joking right?” Michael nervously laughs. “This is some kind of sick joke right?”

Ryan frowns. “I wish it was.”

Michael looks over his shoulder as Geoff leads Gavin into the city, the lad’s eyes looking over the building until they land on the other guys and more specifically Michael. “No,” Michael stands up so fast that the chair falls over. “No this isn’t real. This is some kind of joke. It’s just a sick joke.”

“Michael,” Ryan takes a step towards the lad but Michael shoves him away and he falls to the ground.

“No! This isn’t real! You’re just trying to mess with me and toy with my emotions for shits and giggles!” Michael takes off towards his treehouse, running past the farm and disappears over the horizon.

“Michael!” Ryan calls after him, standing and chasing after the lad.

Gavin stares at the scene, glancing over at Geoff. “That...Did I do something?”

Geoff sighs, looking at the confused lad. “Sort of. We’ll explain it later once everyone can wrap their heads around the idea that you’re not dead anymore.”

Gavin blinks. “Why would you all think I was dead and more importantly why would you care since we don’t know each other?”

“Because we all actually know each other.” Geoff sighs as Gavin continues to stare at him. “Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll try to clear it up ok?”

Ryan runs through the forest after Michael, slightly panting  as he weaves his way through the trees. He skids to a halt at the base of a giant oak tree, catching his breath before climbing the ladder up to the treehouse. He opens the door and find Michael curled up in the corner. “Michael,” he says, moving towards the lad.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Michael cries, lashing out with a dagger in hand as tears run down his face.

Ryan jumps back out of range. “Michael please. Calm down so we can talk.”

“Talk?” Michael stands up, holding the dagger up. “You want to fucking talk? Fine, lets fucking talk about how you’re a bastard by playing with my emotions like this!” he steps closer to Ryan.

The gent holds up his hands, backing up against the door. “Michael, I’m not-”

“You must get some sick satisfaction from watching my heart break.” Michael takes another step into Ryan personal space, dagger dangerously close to the gent’s neck. “Killing Gavin the first time must have been so much fun; watching me crumble into little pieces when I found out the love of my life was gone. I thought you were my saving grace by picking me up off the ground and make my life have meaning again but no. No!” he thrusts the dagger against Ryan’s throat, making him flinch. “It wasn’t enough for you so you’ve come up with this...this plan to find someone who looks like Gavin come back with you, you spouting some bullshit that you found him and he’s actually not dead, all just to kill him again and watch my heart break again but I’m not going to be some pawn you can use!”

Michael moves to slit Ryan’s throat but the gent is faster, the dagger nicking him as he grabs hold of Michael’s wrist, spinning them around and pins Michael to the wall. “Michael listen to me.” Ryan growls, making Michael glare at him. “I love you and care so much for you that it killed me to watch you suffer through losing Gavin and I would never put you through anything like that again if I could. How you could think that I get some kind of pleasure from watching you suffer hurts me; it really does. Michael please,” he looks the lad in the eye. “You have to believe me when I say that Geoff and I were just as shocked and confused when we found him as you are but shouldn’t you be happy that he’s back?”

Michael struggles against Ryan’s grip, his body shaking as new tears start to fall. “No,” he shakes his head.

“Why not?”

“No.” Michael closes his eyes, shaking his head. “No no. I don’t want him back.”

“But why not Michael?”

“Because if he comes back then it means I lose you and I don’t want to lose you!” Michael’s body is shaking and Ryan pulls him to his chest, holding the lad. Michael buries his head into Ryan’s shoulder, crying.

“You’re not going to lose me Michael.” Ryan rubs the lad’s back. “Who ever said you can love only one person?”

“No,” Michael shakes his head. “You a-and Gavin…”

“I may have not love him the same way as you do but I do care deeply for him, for the both of you, and I just want you to be happy so if that means you have both of us, then so be it. I’m willing to make things work for you.”

Michael looks up at Ryan. “You mean that?”

Ryan wipes the tears from his eyes. “Of course I do. But that’s only if you can accept the fact that Gavin is alive and he’s back.” Michael nods, closing his eyes and rests his head against the gent’s shoulder again. “Good.” Ryan holds Michael until he’s ready to head back to the city. “Are you sure? Because from what I can tell he may not remember you.”

“I have to try.” Michael says. “He’s my boi.”

“Very well.” Ryan and Michael make their way back to the city.

Within that time Ryan and Michael are gone Gavin has explained to Geoff, Jack and Ray that all he remembers is surviving in the forest alone and that, up until now, he thought that they all were just figments of his imagination; things he made up to keep himself company but as Geoff, Jack and Ray tell him stories of when he was still with them and Ray even showing him his own house, it’s then that Gavin starts to think that maybe everything he thought was real was a lie and he just can’t remember the truth. Gavin stares at the mug in his hand. “I feel like...what you’re saying is true but...I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

“It’s alright.” Geoff gently places a hand on top of Gavin’s. “I think it’ll all come back to you in time.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Gavin looks up as Ryan and Michael make their way over to them, Michael looking everywhere but at him. “Hi there um...M-Michool right?”

Michael slightly tenses at the familiar nickname, glancing up at him. “It’s Michael.” he says, it coming out a bit harsher than he meant.

Gavin flinches. “Oh right. Sorry.”

Michael huffs, turning his gaze back down to the table. An awkward silence falls over the six of them as the five try to get a grip on the idea that ‘hey Gavin isn’t dead and he’s back’ while Gavin wrestles with unknown thoughts and feelings towards the other five people at the table. The sky begins to darken as the silence drags on. “Why don’t we all call it a day and get some sleep huh?” Geoff stands up.

“Fine.” Jack stands as well, heading to his house as the others stand.

Ray and Geoff head to their houses while Ryan follows after a grumpy Michael. Gavin watched the pair leave and  a twinge of jealousy settles in his stomach, though he’s not sure why he’s jealous. He mulls the thought over as he enters into his house, a feeling of familiarity washes over him and he forgets the jealousy as he lays down on his bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

Michael strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. Ryan follows after, looking at the lad. “Michael, what the hell was that?” Michael grumbles into the pillow. Ryan sighs, disrobing and climbing into bed next to the lad. “I know that it’s going to be weird to get used to but being mean to Gavin isn’t going to make it easier.”

“I know,” Michael turns to look at Ryan. “I just...need to get used to it ok?”

“Ok,” Ryan kisses the lads head, pulling the covers up so they could go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait. Things just got crazy and I put the stories on the back burner. For now, this is complete but I might later add on an epilogue. We'll see.  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment.   
> Thank you and enjoy.

The next couple of days are weird- it seems like only yesterday that they had gotten used to doing things with the five of them. Now they had to remind themselves that they have another person, sometimes giving Gavin menial work like clean the dishes or collect wheat simply because they forgot that he was there. Michael seems to be giving the lad the cold shoulder, only talking to Gavin when necessary and keeping it short and to the point. To everyone else it looks like Michael is unhappy or even angry with Gavin’s return, but Gavin can see that the brunette lad isn’t intentionally avoiding him or being mean. Gavin knows that Michael is trying hard to be friends with him, it’s just going to take some time for Michael to warm up to him.

Gavin sighs, picking up the bundle of wheat before heading towards the storage house. He knows the others feel bad for giving him menial work but he really doesn’t mind- it gives him time to adjust to living in a house and working with five other people. Gavin toes the door open and tosses the bundle onto the stack of wheat. He turns around and runs into someone, making them pour the contents of the bucket they are carrying all over the pair. “I’m so sorry!” Gavin says, glancing up to see Michael glaring down at him.

“Gavin you fuck!” the brunette cries, setting down the now empty bucket. “Watch where the fuck you’re going dipshit.” he storms out of the storage house, heading back to the city.

“I’m sorry Michael.” Gavin follows after him, his wet clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“That’s because the door was open you idiot.” Michael makes his way over to Ryan’s house, marching through the empty house to the bedroom, shuffling through the closet for some of his clothes. He lets out an irritated huff when he can’t find any clean clothes, moving back through the house and across the clearing to his house, Gavin following after him. “And why the fuck are you following me?” he growls, throwing his front door open, moving into his bedroom and over to his closet.

Gavin awkwardly stands in the doorway of Michael’s bedroom. “Um..well...I’m not exactly sure.” he admits, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

Michael glances over his shoulder at the lad. “Well...you should change out of those and into something dry.”

“Oh yeah. Right. I normally would but I don’t have any clean clothes. I was actually going to do laundry later today.”

Michael sighs, pulling out some spare clothes and tossing them at him. “Here. You can borrow some of mine.”

“Oh thanks.” Gavin takes the clothes as Michael pulls his sleeveless hoodie over his head followed by his shirt. Gavin’s cheeks heat up as he watches the other man strip in front of him. He glances around the room, to keep from staring at the beautiful man in front of him. “Um, where’s your bathroom?”

Michael glances back at him, noticing his flushed cheeks. “Just change here Gav. There’s nothing to be shy about.” he says as he unbuckles his pants, causing Gavin to look at him. Michael watches Gavin’s face heat up more and his eyes slightly dilate like they normally do whenever the lad got aroused. A small smirk forms on the brunette's lips and he turns to face Gavin, slowly unzipping his pants and lets them fall to the ground, stepping out of them and stands before the British lad clad only in his boxers. “Unless you want me to undress you.”

Gavin stares at the lad, his cheeks now certainly bright red. "I...I um....it's just that....you...and I....and you know?"

"No I don't Gavin. Why don't you explain it to me?" Michael takes the clothes from Gavin, tossing them onto the ground before pulling off his scarf.

"I...well it's not that you're not attractive because you are it's just that we're friends and isn't it awkward to undress in front of your friends?"

"It’s never been a problem before." Michael grabs the hem of Gavin’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. "We used to always get changed in front of each other and you loved it when I undressed you." He pulls the shirt over Gavin’s  head.

"I-I did?" Gavin watches Michael, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh yeah. You also loved it when I did  _ other things  _ as well." Michael grabs Gavin’s belt, undoing it and shoves down the lad's pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Gavin blushes, taking a step back but with his pants pooled around his ankles makes it impossible. He ends up falling to the ground, arms flailing about. Michael tries to grab the lad and keep him upright but he winds up losing his own balance and lands on top of Gavin. The British lad squawks as Michael's weight lands on top of him.

Michael pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, looking down at the other lad. "I'm sorry Gavin. I didn't mean to land on top of you boi."

Gavin stares at Michael. "Boi?"

Michael blinks, slightly blushing. "Sorry it's what we used to call each other. I'll just go change in the bathroom." He moves to stand up but Gavin grabs the back of his head, pulling him down. "Wha-" Gavin slams his lips to Michael's, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Michael freezes, unsure of what to do before his body goes into automatic and he kisses Gavin back. Gavin wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, licking and nipping his bottom lip. Michael moans, pulling away to look at Gavin. "Gavin," he breathes.

"I remember." Gavin says.

"What?" Michael asks, not sure what the lad is referring to.

"I remember this, us." Gavin runs his hands down Michael's bare chest, making him shiver. "I remember how much I loved you and how much you loved me and I want that back Michael."

Michael slightly whines but his mind kicks in. "Gavin I...I've kinda moved on."

Gavin tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean up until several days ago I thought you were dead and I moved on." Michael tells him, sitting back on his knees.

"Oh. I see." Gavin sits up. "I'm sorry. It was presumptuous of me to think that we could basically picked up where we left off." He grabs the change of clothes, standing up. "I'll just be going now."

"Gavin wait." Michael grabs the lad's arm, turning him so that he could face him. "Yeah maybe I moved on and yeah, maybe I love the guy I'm with but I still love you. I always have and I don't think I'll ever stop. It's just..." Michael releases his hold on Gavin’s arm, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I thought I had everything figured out and I was finally moving on, then you show up and throw a wrench into everything and it's just so confusing." He lets out a low growl. "It's like I'm being pulled in twenty different directions all at once. I love you and I want to get back with you but I don't want to just stop what I have with Ryan because we have something good and I don't want to hurt him. But if I stay with him then I'll be hurting you and I don't want to do that either. It's just...you know what I mean?"

Gavin smiles sympathetically. "I can see where you're coming from. It sounds like you want both of us but feel like you can or should only have one of us. But what if you could have both of us?"

"If I could then I'd probably the happiest guy in the whole fucking world but that's impossible."

"Is it?" Gavin raises a brow.

"Yes it is. Ryan wouldn't go for something like that."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"I....no. Not exactly."

"So he could be willing to but you don't know." Gavin watches Michael let out an irritated huff, staring at the ground. 

"But what if he says no? Then what? I can't...." Michael chokes back a sob. "I can't lose you again Gavin....I just can't."

"Michael," Gavin walks over and wraps his arms around the other. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere and even if we can't be together we can still be friends yeah?"

Michael nods, wiping away a few stray tears. "I guess."

Gavin smiles, about to say something when he is interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

"Michael are you in there?" Ryan’s voice calls.

Michael slightly tenses. Gavin let's go and gently pushes him forward. "Answer it you dope."

Michael looks back at him before moving out of the bedroom and to his front door.

Gavin hears the door open and boots click against the wooden floor. He pulls on a pair of pants before Michael and Ryan enter the room. Ryan glances over at Gavin, a brow quirked up. "Um, am I interrupting anything?"

"No. You're not interrupting anything." Gavin glances over at Michael. "Actually we were just talking about you."

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope."

"No nothing like that." Gavin assures him. "Actually, Michael has something he'd like to ask you."

Michael slightly frowns, looking at Gavin. "No, Michael really doesn't have anything he'd like to ask Ryan."

"No, I'm pretty sure there was something Michael wanted to ask Ryan, something  _ very  _ important." Gavin replies.

Ryan glances between the pair. "I'm confused; is there something Michael wants to ask me or not?"

"No."

"Yes."

Ryan slightly frowns. "That isn't helpful."

"Gavin is just being a dumb ass like usual." Michael says.

"No I'm not and if you're not going to ask him then I will." Gavin turns to look at Ryan. "Michael and I want to get back together but he doesn't want to leave you and he's afraid to ask if you'd be open to a three-"

Michael stands behind him as he covers Gavin’s mouth with his hands, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say. "You fucking idiot." he hisses, chancing a glance over at Ryan.

The gent is watching them, his face neutral as he mentally tries to finish Gavin’s statement. "Michael, you know you can ask me anything right?"

Michael glancing away, his hands still covering Gavin’s mouth. "Yeah I know. I'm just....afraid of what your answer will be."

"Why?"

"Because I could lose you both and I...I couldn't live with myself if that happened..." 

Gavin pries Michael's hands and spins to face him. “Sometimes you can be a real pleb. No matter what happens you’re not going to lose us alright?”

Michael nods, looking up at Ryan to find the gent smiling at him. “And besides, I’m kinda curious as to know what Gavin was going to ask.” the gent leans in closer to Michael. “Unless you want to finish his question.”

Michael blushes, looking down at the ground. “Um well...what we have is good and what Gavin and I had was good and...well I want both of you but I wasn’t sure if you and Gavin would be ok with that and I was afraid to ask you because you might not like that idea and I don’t want you to get mad and leave.”

Ryan moves over to the brunette, placing his hands on the lad’s shoulders as he smiles. “Michael, if you want something all you have to do is ask and I’m pretty sure that neither of us is going to say no.”

“You really mean that?” Michael looks from Ryan to Gavin.

“Of course. You’re our boi.”

“Like, it wouldn’t be weird or anything?”

Ryan shrugs. “It might be at times but what’s the saying? Love will always find a way.”

Michael feels his eyes tear up but not because he’s sad but because he’s so relieved. “Oh Michael.” Gavin wraps his arms around him. “Don’t cry. There’s nothing to be upset about.”

“I’m not upset.” Michael says. “I’m just so happy.”

Ryan hugs Michael from behind. “As long as they are tears of happiness.” Michael wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Now I think comes the question as to whose house we’re all going to live in because as it is mine is pretty full and Michael’s is too small.”

“We could always expand.” Gavin suggests. “I have this amazing work up that would involve a lot of rooms in which we can have a potions room and a weapons room and another where we can show off all of our trophies and-what?” Gavin asks, noticing both Michael and Ryan shaking their heads.

“You’re such a dork.” Michael says, Gavin slightly frowning. “But you’re our dork.”

“Well, I think that sounds like a plan.” Ryan says. “But seriously, where are we going to stay before that?”

Michael and Gavin both chuckle, as if the answer was obvious. Yes, the past couple of days have been weird but as the trio heads to Ryan’s house once Michael and Gavin have dressed and Ryan and Gavin argue about the arrangement of Ryan’s house, Michael feels as if things are finally getting back to normal. Not the same normal they once had but one that’s better in Michael’s opinion. As Ryan shoves Gavin onto the bed and begins to wrestle the lad while Michael watches, Michael can’t help but like this new turn his life has taken.


End file.
